Tonight You Sleep In Hell: The Cliche
by Noname
Summary: Starring Tobiasrulz, Utahraptor, Mette and Brat Girl, Bob Elder and Taxxon Balls.
1. Tonight You Sleep in Hell: The Cliche

THE OFFICIAL #TONIGHT YOU SLEEP IN HELL CLICHE !!!!!! 

Note:The official cliche of the Tonight You Sleep In Hell series is here !! (Boo.) Aw Shaddup. A daft idea, you may think since all #Tonight You Sleep In Hell's are cliches. Nope. This is a non-stop, action thriller that WILL keep you on t he edge of your toilet seat. Oh, By the way, this has no relation to the series- just some sorta prequel. What ?? Was that a babbling chimp I heard?? Naw, that was me.So lets get going !! 

P.S.Oh, some people have been wondering what gender I am. To those people who don't know, its somewhere in-between.Yuech. (Kidding.) = ) 

***************************************************************************** 

It was a dark and stormy night. The Animorphs and Ax were cowering in- 

Tobias:< Hey, we don't cower. > 

Narrator:Just shut up and let me continue !! 

Marco:And we don't have a narrator. Its always told by- 

Suddenly the barn door was thrown open by Freddy Kruger with a blood curdling maniac laugh (i.e BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!) Everbody screams. 

Jake:AAAHHHHHHH !!!!!! 

Rachel:AAAHHHHHHH !!!!!! 

Tobias:< AAAHHHHHHH !!!!!! > 

Cassie:AAAHHHHHHH !!!!!! 

Marco:AAAHHHHHH !!!!!! 

Ax:< AAAHHHHHHH !!!!!! > 

Noname:Aw Shaddup. Its just moi . 

Everyone: NONAME ??? 

Rachel attempts to strangle Noname. 

Rachel: YOU SON OF A BITCH !!! WHY DO YOU APPEAR AS FREDDY KRUGER ???!!! 

Noname:'Cos I wanted to appear frightening.Scare you lota ninnies.Make you poop your pants. Hell, I have a lot of reasons. 

Noname snaps his fingers and turns into Diablo, Lord of Terror. 

Noname: Do you prefer this ?? 

Everyone nods. 

Noname:Good. I'm writing this 'cos I've been flamed a lot of times for writing about you guys. So I've gotta close down this series. 

Everyone puts on party hats and starts to sing Auld Lang Syne. 

Marco:Let all aquaintance be for God and never be for mine !!! 

Rachel:Marco, how many times must I tell you not to SING !!!!! 

Marco is blown out of the barn from the force of Rachel yelling at him. 

Noname:I haven't told you the bad news yet. There still will be Episode IV, the movie will come out in late October '99 and I'm narrating a cliche right now. 

Jake:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! 

Noname:Aw just keep yer gap shut. You sound like Obi Wan Kenobi when Qui-Gonn-Jin becomes a Quite-Gone-Case. 

Ax:< But why ? > 

Noname:Well, 'cos I don't want to dissapoint my readers just yet with my bad sense of humor. 

Jake:(getting on his knees)Please oh please Great one don't make us suffer another episode !! 

Noname:Sorry I can't until my liscense with fanfiction.net expires. Also, K.A Applegate is the Great one. Altough I like that title. Thank you very much. 

IS THAT SO NONAME ? 

Noname:Un-oh.Something tells me that I'm in big troble. 

Suddenly Tobiasrulz,Utahraptor,Fishie,DMP and the rest of the V.I.W walk in. 

Tobiasrulz:Noname,we have a warrant to arrest you for writing bad fanfics. According to the rule book,you have violated 1,000,000 fanfic laws. We will take you in custody of the BFFACC.Take him away ! 

DMP:MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !! 

Brat Girl,Utahraptor and Mette grab Noname and drag *Beep* towards an ambulance. 

Mette:You're going to jail fella. Don't pass Go,don't collect $200. 

Noname:Hey,lemme go ! I'm innocent I tell you , innocent !! 

Bratgirl:Sorry,Noname, I like your fanfics but to most people they suck. 

Utahraptor: (Vicously) Yeah !! 

As the V.I.W's leave the barn the Animorphs shrug and keep on singing Auld Lang Syne. 

***************************************************************************** 

Well, thats it.Reveiw me ,praise me ,like me, kill me who cares ? 

P.S.I hope the V.I.W's don't take up any offense-especialy Tobiasrulz and Utahraptor. 


	2. Tonight You Sleep in Hell: The Cliche #2

****

#TONIGHT YOU SLEEP IN HELL: THE CLICHE #2

ALL MUST DIE!

BY

NONAME

****

NOTE

Hello and welcome back! In case you didn't know, that is to myself, not to you. I may have said I was gone from AniFanFics, but a combination of people's groveling and a longing for the excitement of writing Animorph Fanfiction have compelled me to return. Fortunately, numerical rating has retired to fishing on the Mississippi and now I can safely write my bad stories without waking up to find that all my ratings are at rock bottom. Unfortunately, V.I.Ws are now no more as their life-long work to get to the top has now vanished overnight thanks to a selfish and petty Web Master (Xing.) For them I am most sympathetic (although it was _they_ that put me off from writing AniFanFics.) But then, I hear that it's lonely at the top.

Enough said. Let's just get down to business, okay?

(P.S.I know this is bad. Please doesn't kill me.)

(No offence (duh) to those who were featured in this story.)

As you last recalled in the first cliché, Noname was being ferried to the BFFCC for writing the worst Animorph Stories ever known to man (or Andalites, or Yeerks, or…. You get what I mean.)

Noname: Watch as I make my big escape!

Noname ignites the combustion chamber that he had shoved up his ass earlier on, propelling him through the roof and releasing a stream of foul gases. 

Tobiasrulz: Disgusting!

Noname: Yes, lovely isn't it?

The V.I.Ws evacuate their van as it careens of a cliff and crashes in to a ravine.

Noname: Mwahahahahahaha !!! So long Suckers!

Brat Girl: What a psycho.

Noname lands outside the BFFCC and bails out all the lunatics trapped inside.

Noname: HAHAHA! Go forth, my fellow authors, go forth and spread my will! (By

Now you should know that Noname is mentally disabled.)

Meanwhile, back at the crash site….

Mette is trying to establish contact with base using her hand phone.

Mette: Hello? Hello! Why doesn't this (censored) thing work?

Utahraptor: You forgot to use the "on" switch.

Mette: Oh.

Rhi: This is insane! We've got a nutcase on the loose and all you care about is calling someone with your designer hand phone that has little pink bunnies on it!

Mette: Don't you diss my hand phone!

The two of them attempt to kill and eat each other.

Brat Girl: Tsk Tsk!

However the two twins are the least of our worries now. Noname's forces have surrounded the V.I.W Club with an unpleasant assortment of siege weapons. Inside the clubhouse Steve-0, Starseeker, Kyra, Fishie, Aniblaire, Taxxon Balls (I know he's not an author, I just threw him in for fun,) and Gottaname are trapped.

Gottanme: Looks like my brother's throwing a tantrum.

Noname: (raving) I demand you to surrender immediately and unconditionally!

Kyra: Yeah right!

Steve-0: I wonder where he's getting all his power.

Aniblaire: An 8-Ball, duh.

Steve-0: Don't you dare insult me, the supreme king of the AniFanFic realm, you little man!

Aniblaire: C'mon kitty! Let's get down! (Yes, I know that neither of them would ever say that, so shut up, sit tight and keep reading.)

The two of them start doing something that we would decline to present.

Fishie: (sighing) Boys will be boys (chauveneist remark, in case you didn't know. I didn't)

Taxxon Balls: I think I may know where he put his 8-Ball.

Everyone: Where?

Taxxon Balls: You know, his….

Starseeker: You don't say!

Taxxon Balls: Hey, its true man, even if it made him walk funny!

Kyra: Sick!

Gottaname: I knew something was wrong with him.

Steve-0: Let's do it!

Aniblaire: Do what?

Steve-0: Get rid of the magic 8-balls!

Starseeker: Gross!

Steve-0 picks up a shotgun and aims it carefully at Noname's vital male asset (I'm not saying he's male though.)

Steve-0: Hasta la vista baby.

Steve-0 fires and blows the shit out of Noname.

Noname: Damn.

The rest of the V.I.Ws drag him to the asylum.

Noname: You may have defeated him this time, but I will be back! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

The End?

P.S.S.I know it bad. Please don't kill me.


End file.
